Somewhat Damaged
by Angelika Mahon
Summary: Nephilim are fascinating creatures. They're the offspring of an angel and a human. Their souls are infused with grace. They're just as strong, if not stronger, than the angel who sired them. On top of that, they're extremely rare. Overall, Nephilim are powerful and destructive. But Heaven's laws deem them unholy and their very existence to be punishable by death. How unfortunate.


_Made the choice to go away_  
 _Drink the fountain of decay_  
 _Tear a hole exquisite red_  
 _Fuck the rest and stab it dead_

-Somewhat Damaged; **by Nine Inch Nails**

* * *

"I can't believe she did it." Cecily crossed her arms over her chest, shifting from one foot to the other. "Honestly, I didn't think it was possible."

"You don't have to keep talking about it."

"Aren't you a little impressed, though?" Cecily asked. "She managed to carry them to six months, and they look _healthy_."

"Cee, trust me, I don't want to talk about it."

Rolling her eyes, the young woman walked over to the bed, studying the two infants closely. She was fascinated by them, by their supposed good health and surprisingly observant expressions. For newborns, especially premature newborns, it was odd seeing them so alert, so in-tune with everything around them. The twins seemed to be aware of the other's presence, of their mother's body on the same bed as them. They were also aware of the two other people in the room with them. Yet they didn't make a sound. They just _watched_.

"The girl's got your eyes," Cecily stated, "and your hair. She may look a bit more like Aida when she's older." She turned her head slightly, looking back at her friend. He was standing in the same spot, his head low and his eyes cast downward. "Did you hear what I said?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I think the boy'll look more like you," she said, taking a step back. "He's got that mischievousness in him, I can tell."

He didn't even crack a smile. That's when Cecily knew she had enough. Marching over to where he stood, she took one hand and lifted his face up by his chin, her eyes looking straight into his. Cecily could feel his pain radiating off him. It was raw and deep, overwhelming him in a way she couldn't explain. All she knew, in that moment, was that her friend needed a good talking to, despite what he was feeling.

"You need to listen to me, okay?" Cecily exclaimed. His lips pursed at her sharp tone, his body tensing. It was a tone he was all too familiar with. "I understand you're in pain. I loved Aida, too. But you've got two beautiful children over there, and they want to see their father. Just look at them. Aida would've wanted that."

He flinched at her words. He knew Cecily had a point. Aida would've wanted him to look at their children. Drowning in his grief and pain wouldn't get him anywhere. So, after brushing Cecily's hand away, he took a deep breath and slowly approached the bed. He tried to not look at Aida's body, hoping he could keep his focus on his twins. His heart clenched at the realization. He's a father. . .to _twins_. Aida gave him those children, even though the pregnancy put her through agonizing pain, and even though the labor cost her her life. Aida Beaumont brought two beautiful children into the world.

When he finally got to the bed, he looked down at the two babies. His daughter did, in fact, have his eyes. The innocence and curiosity in her eyes surprised him, but filled him with so many emotions. Her mouth was pulled into a small pout, as she regarded her father. A small smile came across his face. When he turned to look at his son, he felt his smile widen. His son did seem to have some mischievousness to him, and he probably would grow up to look a bit like his father.

 _I already feel sorry for the kid._ A humorless chuckle escaped the father's mouth.

"Have you thought of any names for them?" Cecily asked.

"Aida had some in mind."

"What were they?"

"Everly for a girl, Evan for a boy."

Shrugging, Cecily motioned at the infants. "Well, looks like you've got names for them," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

There was a long silence, and the longer it went on, the heavier it got. Neither Cecily nor her friend were going to deny the twins were adorable, but they weren't going to ignore the fact that they were in danger. Not only were the babies premature — they didn't care how healthy and big they made themselves look — but they were also. . .

"We should probably go," Cecily stated. "We've stayed here too long, who knows what'll happen next."

"I have a pretty good idea." He turned to look at his friend, a grim expression on his face. "I'll stay here, try and buy us some time in case someone shows up."

"So I'll take the twins?" she asked.

He nodded. "And Aida's body," he added. "Find a nice place to bury her."

"Why not burn. . .?" His glare shut Cecily up. She nodded instead. "Be careful, okay?"

"You, too," he sighed. "Take care of the twins for me."

"You're not meeting up later, are you?"

"It's best I stay away for the time being. At least that way, they'll have a good shot at staying alive."

Cecily frowned. "What do you want me to do with them?" she asked.

"I figured you'd raise them, ya know?" He shrugged. "You always talked about wanting kids."

Letting out a humorless chuckle, she nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did," she murmured. "I'll take them in, and if you get out of this alive, you owe me big time."

"Naturally."

Walking over to the bed, Cecily gently took Everly in her arms, with Evan being picked up by his father. The two carefully walked out of their motel room, over to the old rust-bucket of a truck they drove in. Aida had been smart enough to buy some baby seats before she was even showing, something Cecily was grateful for. The twins, on the other hand, seemed content being held, nestling into the comforting grip. Everly let out soft gurgling noises, her brother letting out a yawn. It took a few minutes to get the twins secure in their seats, and it was nice they didn't put up a fight.

"I'll get Aida," Cecily murmured. "Stay with them, will you?"

He nodded, swallowing thickly. "Be careful with her," he said.

"Of course."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

When Cecily left, he let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. It took every bit of him to not start crying. Part of him still couldn't believe what was happening; still wanting to believe everything that was going on was a dream. But the more rational part of him knew better. He and Aida, through their recklessness, had conceived twins. His heart shattered at the news. Aida had been so excited to be a mother, wanting nothing more than to settle down and have a family. She didn't realize how dangerous the pregnancy would be.

He'd been there for her, though. Through each wave of pain, each night of crying, and each baby kick. He wanted to be there for her. He didn't want her to go through the pregnancy alone; he didn't want her to experience something so traumatic by herself. He felt bad enough getting her pregnant, but abandoning her, when she needed him most? He's not _that_ heartless. But looking at those babies, at Everly and Evan, there was a wave of emotion that surged through him. It filled him with happiness and pride, but it also amplified his guilt. It made him feel horrible, leaving them so young. But their existence was considered an abomination, and they had to be protected.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking between Everly and Evan. "I'm so sorry."

Reaching over, he gently brushed his fingers across the twins' cheeks. Their skin was soft and warm, making his throat close up. The backs of his eyes burned with unshed tears. Clearing his throat, he retracted his hand and took a step back. He needed to calm down. He couldn't loose control, not yet. He'd have time to grieve his twins' absence later. Just as he'll grieve Aida's death, as well.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

It took Cecily a while, but she managed to get Aida's body wrapped up and brought back to the truck. She, along with a bit of help from her friend, had the body placed on the ground of the truck bed.

"You'll be fine here?" Cecily asked, looking at him. She felt a heaviness in her chest, knowing he'd by himself, possibly facing his family for his deeds.

"I'll be fine." He tried to sound confident, to sound ready for whatever was going to happen, but it was obvious he was terrified. "You guys get as far away as possible. I don't want you seeing this."

"Yeah," Cecily sighed. "I'll keep the twins safe and I'll find a good spot to bury Aida."

"Thank you, Cee." He gave her a small smile. The two walked to the driver's side of the truck. "I'm happy to have had a friend like you."

"You're not dead, Gabe," Cecily stated, "don't start talking like you are."

Holding his hands up in surrender, Gabriel nodded. "Sorry," he said. "Take care of yourself."

Rolling her eyes, Cecily nodded. "I will," she said. "Get out alive. These kids may want to meet you one day."

Gabriel only nodded in response.

Opening the driver's side door, Cecily climbed in, looking back at the twins for a moment before glancing back at Gabriel. He had a lost look in his eyes, despite his best efforts to conceal his emotions.

"I'll see you around," she said. Closing the door, Cecily got out her keys and started the truck. She could still see Gabriel standing there as she left the motel parking lot.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Hopefully you guys liked this first chapter. I don't know how I feel about it, but I'll leave the constructive criticism up to you guys. So leave a review on what you think.**

 **Do I own anything in the _Supenatural_ fandom? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and an excitement for Christmas. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **So how many of you guys have seen the Avengers 4 trailer? Honestly, I'm pretty excited about it. Not only did it _finally_ drop, but we got an actual title for it, too. Leave any thoughts you have on the trailer, if you want. I'd like to know how you guys feel about it.**

 **Be sure to leave a random fact in the review section. It could be on something old or on something new. It's up to you guys.**

 **Thank you guys so much! Bye.**

 **Angelika Mahon**


End file.
